A navigation device may be associated with a vehicle and/or a user device. The navigation device may determine a geographic location based on receiving information, such as from a satellite. In some implementations, the navigation device may provide maps and/or turn-by-turn navigation for display to a user of the navigation device, such as via a user interface. The navigation device may indicate available roads and/or paths, alternative routes, the locations of places of interest, or the like, via the user interface.